Curtindo a vida
by Oraculo
Summary: Até que ponto valeria a pena ter sua Liberdade? Qualquer preço valia a pena, se no final tivesse alguns segundos de liberdade. Principalmente quando seu pai é o Ministro da Magia.
1. Pequeno deslize, trágicas consequencias

**N/A: **fic inspirada em "Curtindo a Liberdade" e "O Guarda-costas".

**"Curtindo a vida."**

Por: Oráculo.

Capitulo 1 – Pequeno deslize, trágicas conseqüências.

A música alta, em outra ocasião, a teria irritado completamente. Mas naquele momento só queria que a música aumentasse mais e mais, assim não teria chance de voltar a pensar naquele assunto incômodo. Nunca tinha estado numa boate antes e, talvez por isso, aproveitaria o máximo possível àquela noite de liberdade total.

Aquela era a melhor noite de toda sua vidinha previsível e segura. Sem seus pais pegando em seu pé e sem Lupin e Tonks a vigiando onde quer que fosse, e depois relatando tudo para seus pais. Nessa noite deixaria de ser Gina Weasley a filha do Ministro, para somente ser Gina, a garota que estava em busca de aventura e romance. Um verdadeiro romance.

Após que seu pai, Arthur Weasley, se tornou o Ministro da Magia, sua família recebia constantes ameaças. Muitas vindas dos seguidores de Voldemort, mas a maioria vinha em forma de protestos do alto escalão bruxo que achava uma vergonha o Ministro ser tão aficionado por trouxas. Depois dele ter aceitado o cargo, sua vida e de seus filhos tinha virado um verdadeiro inferno.

Toda essa perseguição acabou deixando seus pais um tanto quanto paranóicos no que dizia respeito à segurança e bem estar da família. E Gina, como sendo a caçula acabou ficando com a pior parte. Tinha em seu pé vinte e quatro horas por dia dois seguranças particulares Tonks e Lupin. Não que eles fossem horríveis, mas convenhamos, ter duas pessoas que brigavam o tempo todo no seu ouvido e te seguindo por todos os lados era totalmente arrepiante.

Mas naquele momento nada importava, nada e nem ninguém a irritaria. Aquele era seu momento. Eram apenas Gina Weasley e seus melhores amigos, Colin Creevey e Luna Lovegood. Sem repórteres inventando mentiras capengas e nem seus seguranças. Se soubesse que era tão divertido curtir a vida, teria feito isso há muito tempo.

Os três amigos se encontravam no meio da pista de dança da boate mais popular e luxuosa de toda a Inglaterra. Colin e Luna dançavam praticamente colados. Apesar de a música ser bem dançante e do calor insuportável que fazia, sendo praticamente impossível ficar tão perto assim de alguém. Mas vai entender um casal apaixonado.

Gina sorria abertamente para os amigos, que finalmente resolveram ouvir os conselhos da ruiva e namorarem. Estavam juntos há três meses, mas quem não os conhecesse poderia dizer sem a menor sombra de dúvida que eles estavam juntos há séculos.

Desviando a atenção do momento fofo entre os amigos, não pode deixar de notar uma bruxa que tinha no máximo trinta anos dançar espalhafatosamente junto a um homem que parecia ligeiramente envergonhado.

Seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos, tinha a impressão que conhecia aquela mulher de algum lugar. Aqueles cabelos azuis não lhe eram estranhos. Olhou para a esquerda e percebeu que algumas pessoas a olhavam de forma estranha, como se a estivesse vigiando. Balançou a cabeça afastando tal pensamento. Ele não seria capaz de quebrar a promessa.

Mas aquela sensação não foi embora, só aumentou quando se dirigiu ao bar para comprar água e notou que mais duas pessoas a olhavam discretamente e cochichavam entre si. Pegou não muito delicadamente a garrafa d'água da mão do garçom, jogou a moeda no balcão e foi ao encontro dos amigos.

- Inacreditável. Ele fez de novo! – disse se metendo entre os amigos.

-O que você disse? – gritou Luna, que estava completamente surda. Aquele som alto estava começando a afetar a audição da garota.

-Ele me paga! – esbravejou ignorando completamente a pergunta da amiga. Gina saiu como um raio da pista de dança, deixando os dois amigos sem entender nada.

Estava completamente transtornada; seu pai prometera que aquela noite não teria ninguém a vigiando. Como fora idiota ao acreditar nele. O local estava abarrotado de aurores incumbidos da segurança e proteção do bem estar da família Weasley.

Mas dessa vez seu pai querido teria uma surpresa, uma péssima surpresa. Mas antes teria que arrumar uma maneira de sair despercebida da boate. Olhou pela última vez o casal estranho dançando, e comprovou que eles não a viram sair.

Ótimo, aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita. Andava de costas, sem tirar os olhos dos dois, colidiu com um homem alto e forte.

-Desculpa. – Prontamente tratou de se desculpar. Não seria boa idéia irritar um homem mais forte e que tinha vários centímetros a mais que ela.

-Só se eu te pagar um drinque, gracinha. – disse o homem alisando o braço da ruiva. A garota faltou se derreter toda. Aquele rapaz era realmente muito bonito e estava para sua felicidade lhe dando bola.

-Desculpa outra vez. Mas eu tenho que sair daqui. – disse se xingando mentalmente por não aceitar o convite do rapaz.

-Tudo bem. Mas se você quiser uma carona. – disse totalmente prestativo. Queria dar pulos de felicidade. Tinha arrumado uma maneira de se mandar rapidamente daquele lugar.

Sorriu grata, aquele homem gostoso seria seu passaporte para a liberdade. E que passaporte. Pegou na mão do desconhecido e saíram correndo da boate. A música dançante acabou e deu lugar a uma romântica, onde de acordo com o que o DJ tinha acabado de anunciar, seria apenas para os casais apaixonados.

A mulher de cabelos azuis e crespos parou abruptamente e olhou nos olhos do homem que a acompanhava timidamente na pista de dança. Desviou o olhar ligeiramente vermelha e olhou de relance para o casal de amigos que acompanhava a ruiva. Os dois continuavam ali, dançando grudados, naquele momento seria impossível dizer quem era quem. Tudo certo, os dois continuavam ali, mas estava faltando alguém.

Subitamente levou as duas mãos à cabeça. Por Merlim, estavam perdidos.

- Lupin, ela sumiu! – gritou desesperada.

- Estamos perdidos! – Lupin procurava angustiado por sua varinha, naquelas vestes ridículas que Tonks o forçara a vestir. Pois se quisessem vigiar Gina sem serem reconhecidos, os dois teriam que se disfarçar. E aquelas vestes horríveis infelizmente faziam parte do plano. Finalmente conseguiu achá-la e os dois foram procurar a ruiva fujona.

Gina corria alegremente de mãos dadas com Hus Hus, o homem que acabara de conhecer na boate. Os dois foram em direção ao estacionamento onde estava o carro dele.

- Pronto, princesa. Estamos a salvo. – disse apontando para o conversível vermelho a frente deles. – Pra onde a Senhorita deseja ir?

- Pra onde você for. Apenas me tire daqui. – O moreno sorriu abertamente, abriu a porta do lado do passageiro para que a ruiva entrasse. Deu a volta no carro e entrou; quando estava prestes a dar a partida varias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Parados. – Hus Hus olhou para fora e viu que seu carro estava cercado por pessoas vestidas de negro, todas com suas varinhas apontadas na direção dos dois.

Gina cerrou os dentes e baixou a cabeça. Seu sangue fervia; será que não podia nem dar uma volta com um amigo que aqueles palhaços apareciam para estragar a festa? Quando chegasse em casa acertaria as coisas com seu pai. Como odiava ser tratada como criança.

-Gina, você está bem? – perguntou uma velha voz conhecida da garota ao abrir a porta e a puxar para fora do veículo.

- Infelizmente, Ninfadora querida. – foi a vez de Tonks cerrar os dentes. Como odiava ser chamada pelo primeiro nome, e a ruiva sabia. Estava fazendo aquilo de pura implicância.

- Você não devia ter fugido com um estranho. – disse Lupin interrompendo o momento de carinho entre as duas, que se olhavam ferozmente.

- E vocês deveriam tomar conta de suas vidas, não? – cruzou os braços e bufou. Enquanto os três "conversavam" os outros aurores tratavam de arrastar junto deles o novo amigo da ruiva.

-Ordens do Ministro, são ordens. – Gina dizia palavrões em voz baixa enquanto se posicionava para aparatar junto aos seus seguranças. Nunca fora tão humilhada em toda sua vida. Passara a maior vergonha na frente daquele gatinho e ainda para melhorar seu dia, vários fotógrafos estavam ao redor deles. Lupin ordenou que tomassem todas as câmeras fotográficas e apagassem as fotos da ruiva fugitiva. Na manhã seguinte seu pai a mataria por tanta exposição.

¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨

Sentia-se tão nervoso; aquele característico friozinho na barriga incomodava. Não que nunca tivesse comandado uma equipe de aurores antes, mas aquela missão era especial, muito especial. Se tudo saísse como o planejado daqui a algumas horas estaria descansando numa rede à beira da praia. E levaria de brinde uma medalha de ouro por serviços prestados ao Governo.

Após meses de cansativas e algumas vezes frustrantes buscas, os aurores já haviam mandado para Azkaban diversos comensais que infelizmente não fizeram o favor de morrer na Guerra há quatro anos atrás. Porém, um em particular estava dando um certo trabalho para eles.

Mas esta noite, após três meses de investigações, _ele _havia conseguido localizar aquele perigoso foragido.

- Aguardem meu sinal. – disse olhando para todos os homens que o acompanhava. – Quando eu mandar, entrem e o encurralem. Dessa vez sem erro.

Olhou para o homem baixo a sua esquerda e este confirmou que o feitiço anti-aparatação estava executado. Este feitiço impediria que o fugitivo desaparatasse em um raio de um quilometro daquela casa velha.

Contando até três o comandante ordenou que seus homens invadissem a casa. Prontamente correram em direção a entrada, um deles mandou pelos ares a porta principal. Outros dois invadiram pela porta dos fundos.

Buscaram atentamente o primeiro andar e nada encontraram. A casa estava completamente vazia, só restavam poeira e teias de aranha. O responsável daquela batida mandou que os aurores ficassem lá enquanto que ele vasculharia o segundo andar. Subiu de dois em dois degraus.

Tinha certeza absoluta que aquele comensal estava lá. Não poderia ter se enganado. Não queria. Precisava pegar aquele desgraçado de uma vez por todas; seu trabalho e reputação dependiam daquela captura.

Caminhou lentamente sem fazer qualquer barulho; indo em direção a única porta daquele andar. Bastante cauteloso, encostou-se na parede no fim do corredor ao lado da porta trancada. Pode escutar claramente o ruído de algo sendo arrastado pelo chão de madeira velha.

O infeliz estava lá, mas estava fugindo. A não, não escaparia outra vez, não. Sem cerimônias explodiu a porta em mil pedaços. O homem que estava no cômodo pulou de susto. Mas logo se recuperou e com o pé empurrou para dentro da lareira o resto do malão que estava pra fora.

Maldição. Tinha verificado mais de mil vezes se aquela espelunca possuía uma lareira conectada a rede-de-flú, mas não possuía nenhum registro. Lareira ilegal. Como não pensara naquela possibilidade antes. Que ingênuo.

Quis bater sua cabeça na parede desgastada até não agüentar mais. Como fora burro, estúpido, tapado. Pensava em outros adjetivos carinhosos para si, mas precisava se concentrar no comensal que estava prestes a escapar do que em sua estupidez. Era um auror experiente e muito competente, com não pensara naquela possibilidade antes.

- Olá auror. Até que fim me achou. – O auror nada disse, apenas continuou olhando para o comensal de maneira mortal. O qual foi correspondido a altura pelo ágil comensal.

- Preparado para receber seu tão esperado beijo do dementador? – O comensal apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e apoiou o braço na lareira.

- Ora, ora, Malfoy. Adoraria ficar e tomar um chá, mas tenho compromisso. – dizendo isso, sacou sua varinha e antes que Draco pudesse se defender, fora acertado em cheio por uma azaração bem executada, que o lançou impetuosamente para fora do cômodo.

Seu corpo bateu com violência contra a parede no fim do corredor. O comensal riu pra valer se jogando para dentro da lareira e gritando algo incompreensível.

Draco levantou-se com dificuldade. Sua têmpora latejava dolorosamente.

- Desgraçado! – gritou com toda sua força.

Como pudera se deixar levar pela emoção. Malfoys não agiam conforme seus sentimentos e aprendera outras formas de se controlar na Academia de Aurores, não sabia o que tinha lhe dado para agir daquela forma. E agora, mais do que nunca estava totalmente ferrado.

Só conseguia pensar em sua carreira, manchada para sempre por aquele pequeno deslize. Seu nome seria motivo de piada tanto no Ministério como em todo o mundo mágico. Sua carreira como auror estava acabada para sempre.

_Continua..._

**-------------------------------#-------------------------------------------#------------------------**

**N/A: **Olá, outra fic minha. Meu Deus, eu num consigo terminar nada! Essa é minha terceira fic incompleta... Só quero ver se darei conta de terminar todas!

PS: Fic não betada! Minha beta sumiu!!!!


	2. Odio a segunda vista

Cap. 2 – Ódio à segunda vista.

Fazia uma semana que estava em casa de molho. Após aquela noite desastrosa Quim Shacklebolt, o chefe dos aurores lhe dera o maior sermão e ainda por cima fora dispensado das suas atividades de auror. Até segunda ordem permaneceria em casa para pôr a cabeça no lugar e pensar em agir de forma sensata quando estivesse em uma missão perigosa e importante como aquela da semana passada.

Estava entediado, ficar em casa deitado no sofá olhando para a parede era mais cansativo do que percorrer o país atrás de um fugitivo qualquer. Tinha que ter uma maneira de voltar à ativa.

Estava ficando louco só de pensar que aquele comensal maldito estava solto pela Inglaterra, ou talvez a essa hora já estivesse em outro país. Não, eles tinham contas a acertar. Mesmo que Antônio Dolohov não passasse de um miserável, ele não fugiria.

Aceitaria fazer qualquer coisa para limpar seu nome e voltar a trabalhar, precisava tanto daquele trabalho. Não amava aquele emprego, mas também não deixaria que sujassem seu nome. Se fosse despedido nunca ficaria em paz consigo mesmo. Tinha assuntos inacabados e somente sendo um auror do Ministério poderia pôr em pratos limpos tudo que lhe atormentava todas as noites ao deitar.

Já passava das quatro da tarde e nada da coruja do Ministério. Quim lhe dissera na noite em que fora suspendido que ele teria uma semana para descansar e que ele entraria em contato dizendo se ele fora ou não expulso do Departamento de segurança.

Draco estava deitado em sua cama macia apenas com uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo. Pensava na besteira que tinha feito naquela noite. Tinha agido precipitadamente, tinha posto várias vidas em risco por causa de seu orgulho besta. E agora teria que pagar um preço justo pelo deslize. Levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha, estava morto de fome, ainda não tinha comido nada.

Estava na cozinha preparando um macarrão grudento quando por volta das sete da noite ouviu um barulho de algo batendo insistentemente em sua janela. Desanimadamente foi ver o que era. Abriu a janela dando espaço para que uma coruja marrom entrasse. Amarrou a cara quando aquela coruja imunda pousou em seu sofá novo em folha. Seu pagamento como auror não era o que ele sonhara mais dava para bancar a grande maioria de seus caprichos, já que sua herança tinha sido confiscada pelo Ministério. Uma vez Malfoy, sempre Malfoy.

Pegou rispidamente a carta do bico do animal e a enxotou para fora de seu organizado e limpíssimo apartamento. Jogou-se no sofá, após dar várias batidas para tirar a sujeira invisível que a coruja trouxera. Tinha uma mania de limpeza horrível. Assim que seu salário permitisse providenciaria um elfo doméstico.

Abriu esperançoso a carta, mas suas esperanças foram sumindo aos poucos quando leu as singelas duas linhas escritas. Nelas diziam que seu chefe o aguardava na manhã seguinte bem cedo para lhe dizerem a decisão tomada. Bom, pelo menos não seria despedido por carta.

Na segunda garfara que dera em seu macarrão grudento, seus lábios ficaram grudados. Definitivamente teria que arranjar uma empregada ou talvez um elfo doméstico, se desse sorte. Não agüentava mais comer macarrão duro e grudento.

Ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys mereciam comer do bom e do melhor. Deixou de lado o prato e foi para o quarto, tirou toda a roupa e caiu na cama. Teria que descansar o máximo possível; podia sentir que a manhã seguinte seria infernal.

Na manhã seguinte, Draco levantou cedo e vestiu sua melhor veste. Queria estar impecável para aquela reunião. Mesmo que fosse despedido, seria um desempregado elegante e charmoso. Ligou sua moto e arrancou em direção ao prédio do Ministério. Há muito tempo que aposentara a vassoura. Desde que se formara que nunca mais subira em uma vassoura. Achava mais elegante e as mulheres amavam sua moto. Em sua opinião aquela fora a melhor invenção dos trouxas.

Assim que chegou ao departamento fora recebido por um sorridente Quim. Um sorriso completamente irônico e maldoso.

- Em ponto, Malfoy. – disse o sorridente Quim.

Draco achou estranho o jeito de seu chefe. Quim Shacklebolt não era o tipo de pessoa que se desmanchava em sorrisos. Tinha a certeza que ele estava aprontando algo. Mas resolveu deixar passar, não seria boa idéia bater de frente com o chefe.

- E então? – perguntou tentando deixar o máximo seu sarcasmo de lado.

-Então. – outro sorriso intrigante. – Tenho sua resposta.

-E qual é, posso saber? – disse o loiro cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Se não fosse seu chefe, teria dado um soco no meio da cara do homem. Como ele ousava rir de um Malfoy.

-Bem, o Ministro quer lhe falar. – o sorriso do auror aumentou. – Creio que você irá gostar Malfoy.

Sem dizer uma palavra Draco Malfoy seguiu em direção a sala do Ministro. Daquela conversa não sairia coisa boa. A parte administrativa de segurança era tratado por Quim e não pelo próprio Ministro. Agora sim aquela sensação de algo errado aumentara o triplo.

Esperou friamente ser anunciado pela secretária do Ministro. Assim que fora anunciado, Arthur lhe mandara entrar.

- O senhor queria me falar algo? – disse pomposamente. Segurou-se o máximo para não deixar aquela parte podre Malfoy falar mais alto e insultar um Ministro amador de trouxas. Se o fizesse poderia dizer adeus a qualquer emprego na Inglaterra.

-Sente-se senhor Malfoy. – disse Arthur pondo os óculos sob a mesa e olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro. – Creio que o senhor está ciente de toda a trapalhada que fizera, não?

Draco apenas confirmou com a cabeça. E o Ministro continuou:

- Também está ciente que seus atos são dignos de expulsão? – mais uma vez Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça. Estava ferrado. Seria despedido pelo próprio Ministro. Naquele momento preferia mil vezes ter sido despedido por carta. Seria menos vergonhoso e deprimente. – Mas... vou levar em conta todos os seus serviços prestados, Senhor Malfoy. E por respeito a isso que lhe proponho uma segunda chance.

Será que ele tinha escutado direito? Teria uma segunda chance e dessa vez não deixaria aquele comensal desgraçado fugir, nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso e estufou o peito. Definitivamente o Sr. Weasley seria louco de despedir o melhor auror que ele tinha. Nesse momento a modéstia passava a quilômetros do loiro sonserino.

-Tenho certeza que o senhor não irá se arrepender. Já tenho várias idéias de como capturar aquele comensal escorregadio. Eu estava pensando...

- Mas quem disse que o senhor voltará a seu antigo posto? – disse interrompendo os devaneios do auror sentado a sua frente. – O serviço que tenho para o senhor é outro. O senhor será...

Mas Arthur nunca terminaria aquela frase. Fora interrompido por alguém entrando sem ser convidada dentro do escritório. Atrás da pessoa vinha uma senhora já de idade desesperada. Era a secretária do Sr. Weasley. Draco também fora pego de surpresa, não vira quem entrou apenas uma grande cabeleira cor de fogo.

- Desculpe senhor, mas ela foi entrando. – disse a senhora se desculpando. Arthur apenas balançou a cabeça e sorrindo bondosamente para a secretária mandou que voltasse ao trabalho. E assim que a porta se fechou, Draco teve que levar as mãos aos ouvidos.

A garota gritava a plenos pulmões; sua raiva era dirigida exclusivamente para o homem de alguns cabelos brancos que lhe restavam.

-Como o senhor pode... eu confiei... você disse... eu nunca fui tão humilhada... – a ruiva gritava palavras desconexas para o homem sentado tranqüilamente a sua frente. – eu te odeio... prefiro morrer!

-Agora quieta, mocinha. – disse educadamente, mas numa firmeza que fez a ruiva a sua frente se calar imediatamente. – Se você não percebeu estou com visita. Mas se quiser pode continuar a dar seu showzinho, eu tenho tempo.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas arderem; não tinha percebido que tinha alguém na sala além de seu pai. Não tinha coragem de se virar e encarar a pessoa. Mas um perfume cítrico lhe invadiu as narinas fazendo suas pernas bambearem. Pelo menos cheiroso a pessoa era.

-Desculpe. – disse sem olhar para a pessoa atrás dela. – Eu volto depois, papai.

-Não, fique. Esse assunto também te interessa. – disse com um aceno da varinha, trazendo outra cadeira para que sua filha se sentasse. Muito relutante a garota se sentou, sem olhar para o lado. – Agora senhor Malfoy. Se minha filha permitir, podemos concluir nossa conversa.

Draco, que a pouco revirava os olhos, ficou sério. Que raio de assunto seria esse que dizia respeito a ele e a Weasley esquentadinha.

Gina quase quebrou o pescoço tamanha fora à velocidade que virara o rosto para olhar melhor para o homem. Fora uma surpresa e tanto ao saber que o loiro era Draco Malfoy. Há tantos anos que ela não o via que nem lhe reconhecera.

Estava diferente, mais bonito. Deixara de usar aquele gel excessivo que usava na escola. Estava com um porte de um homem de verdade. Deveria ter aprendido isso na escola de aurores. Pelo menos isso ela soubera quando escutara seu irmão e Harry conversando a algum tempo atrás.

Harry e Draco cursaram a escola de aurores juntos e algumas vezes até trabalhavam juntos. Mas nada de tão grandioso por que às vezes os dois ainda discutiam feito, até o ponto de partirem para a agressão.

Gina voltara a realidade quando seu pai retomou a conversa com o loiro ao lado.

- Como estava lhe dizendo anteriormente, tenho um trabalho para o senhor. Bem, minha filha o senhor já deve conhecer. – Gina cruzou os braços emburrada por estar sendo totalmente ignorada. E Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça educadamente.- Bem, ela tem um pequeno problema com autoridade. Ela não gosta muito de receber ordens.

Draco teve que fazer um esforço tremendo para não cair na gargalhada, pois a cara de indignada que Gina fizera era hilariante.

-E como o senhor é um ótimo auror, mas fora suspenso de seus deveres... – foi a vez de Gina sorrir. A garota praticamente caiu na risada da cara de indignado do loiro. – Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer. Gina não leva a sério os seguranças que tem. Tonks e Lupin não estão dando conta dela, e preciso que alguém enérgico. Então estou lhe oferecendo o cargo de guarda-costas da minha filha. O que acha?

Silencio total. Gina e Draco estavam atônitos; o loiro nunca imaginara na vida que receberia um convite desses. E Gina nunca pensara em toda a vida que teria que agüentar Draco Malfoy a seguindo. O loiro estava sem palavras. Espantado, é a palavra certa.

-Bem, senhor...- não sabia o que dizer. Trabalhar na segurança do Ministro até que seria bom para seu currículo, mas ser babá da Weasley fêmea já era demais.

-Vamos senhor Malfoy, nós sabemos que o senhor é um dos melhores aurores que nós temos. – Draco estufou o peito orgulhoso. Sim, ele era com certeza o melhor auror de todos os tempos. E Arthur sabia o quanto o loiro era vaidoso e resolvera pegar no ponto fraco do rapaz. - E como o senhor está em suspensão. Creio que não tenha nada para fazer.

-Papai, o Harry é o melhor auror. Por que não ele? – Gina resolveu se pronunciar, porque senão daqui a pouco seu pai estaria acertando os detalhes de seu casamento por correspondência.

-Harry está para viajar. – Draco fechou a cara para a ruiva. A pouco o Ministro tinha dito que ele era O MELHOR. E agora o Potter testa rachada, já era o melhor. _Inacreditável_. – Tonks e Lupin agora trabalham para mim. Creio que somente o Senhor Malfoy sobrou. Você querendo ou não ele será seu guarda-costas. Agora se me dão licença.

Arthur saiu rapidamente da sala. Sentia que cederia a qualquer momento aos apelos sentimentais da filha. Mas dessa vez teria que ser firme; estavam falando da segurança de sua preciosidade. Não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a seu anjo. Aquele anjo rebelde precisava de disciplina e quem melhor que Draco Malfoy para isso.

Gina já achava o contrário. Daria tudo para ter Tonks e Lupin de volta. Conseguia dar volta nos dois com facilidade, mas agora Draco Malfoy sendo seu segurança particular não conseguiria nem ir ao banheiro sozinha. Ah se arrependimento matasse, já estaria morta e enterrada!

-Eu te odeio. – murmurou para o loiro ao seu lado; que permanecia sentado tranqüilamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. E saiu tempestuosamente batendo com força a porta.

-Mais uma... menos uma. Para mim tanto faz, Weasley. – disse tranqüilamente levando a mão à têmpora. Estava realmente ferrado. Agora era oficialmente o babá da ruiva sardenta. Só podia estar louco ao ter aceitado o emprego. Louco varrido.

Levantou lentamente e saiu da sala. Seu trabalho tinha começado naquele momento. Teria que colar na Weasley como um feitiço adesivo permanente. E foi pelo mesmo caminho que a Weasley acabara de fazer, se tivesse azar ainda a encontraria pelo caminho.

----------#----------#----------

Estava parado no relento em frente à porta da modesta mansão a dez longos minutos. E ninguém aparecia para abrir a maldita porta. Sua vontade era desaparatar o mais longe possível, mas seguia ordens expressas do Ministro. Fora convidado para jantar na casa dos Weasleys e de acordo com a carta do Ministro era indispensável sua presença.

Se fosse embora talvez até fosse despedido. Não, isso ele não queria de jeito nenhum. Era um inferno ter que agüentar aquela matraca ruiva resmungando o dia inteiro, mas não podia abrir mão do emprego. Seu salário faria falta, muita falta.

Após quase socar e dar ponta pés na porta, alguém resolvera finalmente escutar as batidas e vir abrir a porta. Para a infelicidade de Draco uma pessoa em forma de montanha abriu a porta. Draco involuntariamente deu um passo para trás.

- È o Malfoy. – gritou Carlinhos dando passagem para o loiro entrar. – Desculpa, está uma barulheira só. Está há muito tempo ai fora?

-Acabei de chegar. – Achou melhor não irritar aquela montanha de músculos e tatuagens. Sabia que aquele Weasley trabalhava com dragões e deveria ser muito forte. Então o melhor era ficar na dele. Carlinhos pegou o casaco de Draco e jogou em um canto e o acompanhou até a sala, onde os outros Weasleys estavam.

Assim que pôs os pés na sala seus olhos encontraram os olhos grandes e castanhos de sua protegida, que estava sentada no chão brincando com uma garotinha loirinha de no máximo dois anos. Pode ver faíscas saírem dos olhos da ruiva, ele sorriu discretamente. Como adorava irritar aquela garota.

Para a felicidade de Draco, não demoraria para servirem o jantar. Comeria o mais rápido possível e sumiria dali. A sala de jantar estava abarrotada de Weasleys, mesmo sendo grande, Draco achava que estava apertado demais. E graças a Merlin o fiel escudeiro do santo Potter estava viajando em lua de mel com a sangue-ruim Granger. Conversou por poucos minutos com Arthur que lhe passara toda a situação sobre sua filha. Assim que o Sr. Weasley se afastou para dar atenção aos trigêmeos ruivinhos de Gui e Fleur, Gina arrastou Draco para fora do cômodo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Já basta ficar o dia inteiro me seguindo, agora vai ficar a noite também? – disse com as mãos na cintura. Estava se tornando a cópia fiel de sua mãe.

-Que posso fazer se seu papai me adora?! – disse dando um beijo no rosto da ruiva e a deixou sozinha no corredor. Aquele beijo não passara de provocação para o loiro, mas para a ruiva por instantes sentiu borboletas no estômago ao sentir aquele hálito quente em suas bochechas e aquele perfume maravilhoso.

Balançando a cabeça tentando tirar em vão aquele cheiro da cabeça voltou para a sala de jantar. _Controle-se garota, ele é só um homem cheiroso, mas asqueroso_.

Ficaram por mais algum tempo conversando, enquanto esperavam Harry Potter, o convidado especial. Já que aquele jantar era para sua despedida; Harry na manhã seguinte viajaria para o Egito com sua noiva, Susie Summers.

Não demorou muito e o convidado de honra chegou sendo recebido carinhosamente por todos, mas quando viu Draco Malfoy seus olhos faiscaram. Mas conseguiu se controlar, não queria estragar o jantar da Sra. Weasley. Draco sorriu mais ainda, adorava irritar o Pottinho na frente das pessoas. Ele era tão pomposo que se segurava aos extremos, mas nada dizia.

Gina quase teve um treco quando seu pai pôs Draco para sentar ao seu lado, para que os dois pudessem se conhecer melhor. Draco sorriu satisfeito, ao ver a cara de poucos amigos da ruiva ao seu lado.

-Melhore a cara bebêzinha do papai. O Senhor Weasley ficará muito triste se te ver assim. – murmurou, para que apenas a ruiva escutasse. Pode ver as bochechas da garota se tornarem vermelhas de raiva. Gina apenas sorriu forçadamente para o loiro e deu uma pisada forte no pé dele. Draco fechou as mãos segurando o grito. _Ruiva infeliz. Pisara em seu sapato caríssimo. _

-Bebêzinha é a mãe. – retrucou em voz baixa.- Desculpa, te machuquei? – disse fazendo uma cara de inocente.

De inocente aquela ruiva não tinha nada. Draco sabia perfeitamente bem depois do que passara. Aquela semana ele passou poucas e boas na mão daquela ruiva. A garota sempre aprontava algo para infernizá-lo.

O jantar ocorrera tranqüilamente, mas pela altura da sobremesa Draco teve uma surpresa desagradável. Assim que terminou de comer sua torta notou que todos o olhavam com a cara risonha.

Sem entender nada e completamente sem graça olhou discretamente para a ruiva ao seu lado buscando uma explicação e esta estava se desmanchando de tanto rir. Apenas apontou para o espelho pregado na parede do cômodo e riu mais ainda. Draco esticou o pescoço e pode ver seu reflexo no espelho. Ficou horrorizado.

Levantou ferozmente derrubando a cadeira e correu para frente do espelho. Não podia acreditar, _aqueles infelizes_. Olhou para os gêmeos que estavam cada um sentado ao lado de suas respectivas noivas, se acabando de rir. Aquilo só poderia ser obra da mente insana daqueles dois pestes. A Sra. Weasley correu de encontro ao loiro e segurou seu braço. O garoto estava pálido.

-Eu quero a cura desse desastre, AGORA! – gritou Molly. Soltando vários resmungos os gêmeos foram ao segundo andar buscar a poção. A Sra. Weasley sentou o loiro na cadeira e ficou do seu lado o consolando. Malfoy parecia uma aberração. Seu corpo continuava intacto, mas seu rosto era mais parecido com a de um furão. Cheio de pêlos brancos, nariz pontiagudo e grandes bigodes. Estava gelado, estava morrendo de medo de ficar para sempre daquele jeito. Se fosse permanente nunca mais pegaria ninguém.

Não demorou muito, os gêmeos chegaram com a poção e deram para o loiro que bebeu tudo de uma vez só, ignorando os protestos dos rapazes. Sua mãe era uma estraga prazeres. Não puderam nem irritar o Malfoy mais um pouco.

-Não era pra beber tudo, Malfoy. – disse Jorge tomando o frasco vazio da mão do loiro.

-Você terá efeitos colaterais devido a grande quantidade ingerida. – disse Fred ainda meio risonho.

-Que efeitos? – a voz do loiro parecia mais arrastada que o costume. Seus olhos começavam a pesar.

-Um sono incrível. E coceiras também...

-Heim...? – perguntou sonolento e coçando a cabeça. A Sra. Weasley olhava horrorizada para os filhos, enquanto que todos riram abertamente. Até Arthur também ria, mas quando sentiu os olhares furiosos de sua esposa, fingiu estar zangado com os filhos também.

-Deixa que eu cuido dele. – disse Gina parando de rir e indo em direção a Draco que estava quase deitado na cadeira. Harry e sua noiva não se manifestaram, apenas riam bastante. Se Rony estivesse ali estaria rolando no chão de tanto rir da cara do loiro cara de furão.

Gina colocou o braço do loiro em seu ombro e o carregou com dificuldade para o segundo andar. Os outros Weasley trataram de ir embora rapidinho, antes que a fúria da matriarca da família se voltasse contra eles também.

Com muita dificuldade Gina conseguiu subir as escadas com o loiro pendurado em seu pescoço. O carregou para seu quarto e o jogou em sua cama. O loiro parecia ter pegado no sono, por que respirava profundamente e tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Sentada na cama ao lado de Draco, pela primeira vez ela reparou bem no rosto de seu segurança. Tinha uma cara angelical que enganaria qualquer uma, mas ela conhecia muito bem a peça. Que de anjo, aquele infeliz, não tinha nada.

Tirou os sapatos do loiro, tirou a blusa suja de poção e a jogou longe. Puxou as cobertas e cobriu o loiro e silenciosamente fechou a porta. Desceria para ter uma conversinha com seus pais, que estava planejando há décadas. Seu futuro dependia disso.

Desceu silenciosamente a escada e rumou para a sala de jantar, seus pais não estavam lá. Mas pode ouvir uma música tocar baixinho. A melodia vinha da sala de visitas, chegando lá viu a cena mais fofa de toda sua vida. Seus pais estavam dançando juntinhos e de olhos fechados. Encostou-se na parede e ficou a observá-los. Demonstravam estarem mais apaixonados do que nunca.

-Não te vimos chegar, querida. – disse Molly se soltando do marido e indo sentar na poltrona perto da lareira. Arthur deu um sorriso para a filha e também se sentou na outra poltrona frente à lareira e começou a folhear o jornal.

-Eu queria pedir uma coisa muito, muito, muito importante. E vocês não podem recusar. – disse se ajoelhando em frente aos pais. Arthur a olhou por cima dos óculos e Molly parou de fazer o tricô. – Eu queria...eu quero ir morar no centro de Londres, em um apartamento.

Molly e Arthur trocaram olhares cúmplices. E Arthur resolveu falar.

-Sabia que você pediria isso, tudo bem. Pode ficar no pequeno apartamento que temos lá. – Gina não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Fora mais fácil do que pensava. Mas espera um instante, estava fácil demais. Sinal que vinha bomba. Cerrou os olhos e encarou os pai. – Com uma condição...

-E qual seria? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Que Malfoy more no mesmo prédio que você. – disse Molly completando a frase do marido.

-O que? Vocês ficaram malucos? – gritou levantando num pulo. Seus pais só podiam ter virado garrafas e mais garrafas de fire whisky.

-É isso, ou nada feito. – Gina bufou e saiu pisando duro da sala. Seus pais eram uns insensíveis e completamente malucos. Ta bom que ela aceitaria viver no mesmo prédio que Malfoy. _Nem sob a maldição imperius!_

_Continua..._

--------------#-------------#---------------

**N/A: **

Sejam bonzinhos!!!

Um grande beijo e um enorme "valeu" pras pessoas que me mandaram reviews: 'srtas. weasel; camilla khyara lupin; miagranger28'

Beijinhux galera!


	3. Não sou seu elfo doméstico

Cap. 3 – Não sou seu elfo doméstico.

Draco subia aquele lance de escadas segurando duas caixas pesadas. Estava quase morrendo de cansaço, aquela ruiva maldita se mudara para o apartamento no último andar e ainda por cima o elevador estava estragado.

Apostaria todo seu salário que ela tinha estragado o elevador só para fazê-lo suar. Detestava aquela invenção trouxa, alias detestava tudo inventado pelos trouxas, mas odiava ainda mais suar e ficar todo vermelho. E aquela invenção era um pouquinho útil, não podia mentir.

Chutou a porta entreaberta e jogou as caixas sem o menor cuidado no chão.

-Hei, cuidado com as minhas coisas, Malfoy. – Draco olhou furioso para ruiva, que estava deitada no sofá recém comprado tomando um suco. –Você quer suco?

Draco apenas consentiu, estava cansado demais para falar. Jogou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá onde a ruiva estava. Sentando por cima das pernas da garota. Esta tirou as pernas e deu um soco no braço esquerdo do loiro.

_"__Loiro magricela abusado.__"_

Draco estava tão cansado que nem falou nada.

-Que pena, acabou. – disse com um grande sorriso. - Você terminou de carregar as minhas coisas?

O loiro escorregou no sofá, ficando praticamente deitado. A ruiva considerou com um sim. Observou o loiro se espreguiçar em seu sofá. Não pode deixar de pensar que ele combinava perfeitamente com seu móvel.

Teve vontade de se chutar, daqui a pouco estaria pensado nele em sua cama. _Será que ele ficaria bem?_ Levantou-se rapidamente reprimindo os pensamento impuros com relação ao seu segurança e ficou em frente ao homem. Draco levantou os olhos para encará-la sem sair do lugar.

-Já que você acabou, pode se mandar. Vai pra sua casinha, bem longe de mim.– disse puxando o sonserino pelo braço.

-Você que pensa, Weasley. – disse se deixando empurrar pela ruiva. Assim não precisaria fazer esforço para andar. Sorria marotamente, a vingança viria a firebolt.

-O que você quer dizer?– disse abrindo a porta e empurrando não delicadamente o loiro para fora.

-O problema bebêzinha...- sorriu ainda mais e a ruiva fechou a cara. – É que seu papai arrumou um apartamento pra mim, bem pertinho de você.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Seu pai estava completamente louco. Como fora arrumar um apartamento para o Malfoy no mesmo andar que ela, sua vida agora não poderia ficar pior.

Seu pai tinha ido longe demais. Bateu furiosamente a porta de seu novo apartamento e se dirigiu à lareira, precisava falar urgentemente com Arthur Weasley, seu ex-pai. E Draco rindo pra valer se dirigiu ao apartamento ao lado.

Naquele dia não conseguiu falar com seu pai, tinha a ligeira impressão que ele estava evitando-a. Mas tudo bem, até agora tinha facilitado tudo para aqueles dois traidores, mas agora ela tomaria as rédeas da situação. Sua independência já estava garantida, agora só faltava se livrar de Malfoy.

E já sabia exatamente o que fazer, tudo que fez até agora era coisa de criança, a partir daquele momento colocaria seus genes Weasleys em ação. Tinha pena de quando acabasse com o loiro aguado. Mas ele merecia, quem mandou aquele loiro infeliz ter aceitado o emprego de seu segurança. Por Merlim, estava se tornando diabólica. E com um sorriso no rosto dormiu tranqüilamente.

---------#---------

A pior parte de ser um segurança pessoal é não ter vida pessoal. Não eram nem oito horas da manhã quando a campainha de seu apartamento tocou insistentemente. Acordou mal humorado como todas as manhãs e apenas de short preto se dirigiu lentamente até a porta.

Olhou pelo olho-mágico e apenas viu um emaranhado rubro, concluiu ser seu recém adquirido carma. Será que Gina Weasley não tinha nada melhor para fazer de manhã cedo do que atormentá-lo?

-O que você quer a essa hora? – Não teve a mínima vontade de controlar seu mau humor matinal. A ruiva apenas sorriu; aquele sorriso diabólico que fazia o loiro se arrepiar. Ela iria aprontar algo.

-Bom dia para você, Senhor Malfoy. – disse entrando sem ser convidada e se sentando no sofá do loiro. Tentando ignorar o fato de que seu guarda-costas estava apenas de short e se controlando totalmente para que sua mente não viajasse de forma imprópria, continuou. – Se vista rápido, nós vamos sair.

-Você só pode estar louca. Não são nem oito horas... – resmungou batendo com força a porta, respirando fundo e buscando paciência se dirigiu ao banheiro. A ruiva sorriu abertamente. Estava conseguindo tirar o loiro do sério.

Qualquer pessoa que prestasse a mínima atenção ao redor acharia aquela cena um tanto quanto bizarra. Uma ruiva pulava sorridente pelo Beco Diagonal enquanto que um loiro de terno preto e óculos escuros – que escondiam estrategicamente as olheiras - andava menos de um metro de distancia dela de cara amarrada.

Não tem coisa pior para um homem hétero do que acompanhar uma mulher consumista e impulsiva às compras. E aquela ruiva infeliz sabia disso, mas mesmo assim o arrastara para o Beco Diagonal para fazer compras.

Mas tinha que seguir a risca todas as recomendações de seu chefe e não deixar aquela maluca sozinha. E isso incluía fazer compras. A mais de duas hora saia e entrava pela porta de várias lojas de roupas, calçados. A cada saída ele era mais entupido de sacolas.

Não tinha fim pior e mais humilhante para um Malfoy do que além de ser babá, também ser tratado como um simples carregador de bolsas.

- E então Malfoy, como estou? – se fosse obrigado a responder aquela pergunta outra vez não se preocuparia em ir direto para Azkaban, mas estrangularia a filha do Ministro lentamente.

Deixando a revista que folheava de lado, levantou os olhos e perdeu a fala. Estava pronto para soltar outro comentário sarcástico quando seus olhos se depararam com um pelo par de pernas bem torneadas paradas a sua frente.

Gina estava parada em frente ao loiro com as mãos na cintura esperando uma resposta. Rezava para que ele falasse algo mais que "razoável" ou "você parece um legume".

Buscava o vestido perfeito para a reunião de veteranos de Hogwarts e sabia que aquele vestido era "o" vestido. Mas precisava da opinião de mais alguém. Não sabia comprar roupa sem uma segunda opinião. E quem melhor que Draco Malfoy para torturar?

-Horrível, né? Eu sabia! – disse desapontada.

-Não! – disse saindo do transe. Uau, realmente aquele vestido estava perfeito, tinha que admitir. A ruiva o olhava desconfiada. Ele estava começando a suar frio, tinha que se livrar dessa. - Quer dizer...você está legal.

E antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer algo, ele agarrou a revista e abriu-a tampando seu campo de visão e conseqüentemente escondendo seu rosto de Gina. A garota voltou sorridente para o trocador, estava decidido, levaria aquele vestido.

Será que aquela consumidora descontrolada não cansaria nunca de comprar e comprar? Estava ficando de saco cheio de a seguir por todos os cantos daquele lugar ralé. Como odiava andar pelo Beco Diagonal. Aquele lugar trazia lembranças da escola e conseqüentemente de seus pais. E isso, ele queria esquecer de uma vez por todas.

-As lojas ainda estarão por aqui amanhã, Weasley. – disse encolhendo a recém sacola adquirida e pondo em seu bolso do sobretudo negro.

-Relaxa Malfoy. Eu já terminei. Só vamos dar um alô para uns amigos e então iremos embora, certo? – Até que fim aquele dia infernal estava para acabar. Seguiu a ruiva até o bar da Madame Rosmerta e entrou silenciosamente.

Gina logo avistou um grupo de amigas sentadas ao canto do bar e foi cumprimentá-las; dentre as garotas estava Luna. Que lançou um olhar solidário à amiga.

Podia imaginar o quanto a ruiva estava sofrendo por ter de agüentar um guarda-costas a seguindo por todos os lados. E para piorar era Draco Malfoy, o mesmo que as chateavam diariamente na época da escola.

Mas tinha que admitir que ele havia melhorado muito. Quando em sã consciência, ele aceitaria esse emprego; tomar conta de alguém vinte e quatro horas por dia e ainda mais cuidar de uma Weasley pobretona.

Como as pessoas mudam. E principalmente, como o mundo dá voltas!

Gina se juntou as amigas, enquanto que Draco arrumou uma mesinha no canto distante da ruiva. Distante o bastante para não ouvir conversinhas de mulheres, mas perto o bastante para ficar de olho naquela peste.

-Ai Gina, você é tão sortuda. – disse Rose, uma prima distante de Luna. E todas as outras três garotas sentadas na mesa concordaram, exceto Luna e Gina.- Ele é tão lindo...

Suas amigas suspiravam quando o loiro lançava olhares para a mesa delas para conferir se a ruiva continuava no lugar.

-Pode até ser a primeira vista. Mas vocês não sabem o que eu passei na mão dele no tempo da escola. – Luna concordou bravamente com a amiga.

As outras três como não freqüentaram Hogwarts, duvidaram que aquele loiro seria um lobo mal na pele de cordeiro.

-Ai Gina, não exagera...Olha a carinha dele, tão inofensivo. – disse Helizabeth, uma morena filha de um dos amigos de Arthur.

-Inofensivo uma ova! – Luna resolvera se pronunciar e por um fim naquela adoração sem nexo ao loiro.- Um sonserino não é inofensivo nem aqui e nem na China.

-Mas que vocês combinam, combinam. – disse uma das novas amigas de Gina. Gabrielle, era a filha do Ministro da França, que estava passando as férias na Inglaterra.- O par perfeito pra dizer a verdade.

Gina engasgou com o café. Aquela francesa só podia estar louca. Ela e o Malfoy? Nunca, não, impossível. Mas será? Olhou indecisa para o loiro que estava jogando um caminhão de charme para a garçonete que o servia uma xícara de café fumegante.

Só desviou o olhar quando fora pega desprevenida por Draco que a encarou por breves segundos com um sorriso safado característico dele. Como odiava aquele loiro. Completamente vermelha, voltou sua atenção para Luna que narrava uma história sem pé nem cabeça.

Draco tomava seu café tranqüilamente e lia o jornal fornecido pela garçonete sorridente. Se não estivesse trabalhando convidaria a garçonete para um café. Ela era até jeitosinha, dava para curtir uma noite.

Sorrindo marotamente olhou para a mesa das amigas de Gina, elas cochichavam e soltavam risadinhas. Típico de garotas que estavam aprontando algo. Correu os olhos pela mesa e não encontrou o emaranhado de cabelos ruivos.

-Merda...-exclamou jogando o jornal em cima da mesa e levantou rapidamente se dirigindo a mesa das garotas. – Para onde a Weasley foi?

-Esse não é o seu trabalho, Malfoy? Você deve vigiar a Gina, não a gente. – disse Luna levando a boca um pedaço de torta de chocolate. Draco teve vontade de estrangular lentamente a loira. Cada dia se tornava mais lunática. Não sabia como Gina, agora filha do Ministro podia se misturar com gente daquele nível.

-Ela foi ao banheiro. – disse Gabrielle com um sotaque francês completamente carregado.

-Obrigado. – disse a contra-gosto e correu para o corredor que dava para o banheiro feminino. No meio do caminho fora parado pela garçonete que o estava paquerando.

-Oi, deseja algo? – disse dando um sorriso enorme e convidativo.

-Agora não. – disse sem dar a menor atenção a morena e se dirigiu ao banheiro feminino, deixando para trás uma morena completamente decepcionada.

Draco avistou de longe a placa que indicava o banheiro e apertou o passo. Se aquela ruiva tiver fugido, estaria perdido. Seria despedido depois de uma semana de trabalho.

Entrou no corredor que dava para o banheiro feminino e parou estático. A ruiva estava sendo agarrada por um homem moreno. Ele percorria o corpo da ruiva com a mão livre, enquanto que a outra segurava seus braços acima da cabeça dela. Seu corpo prensava o corpo da ruiva, impedindo-a de escapar.

Draco sentiu seu sangue ferver. Como aquele homem ousava agarra sua protegida. Não iria permitir isso. E ainda por cima a ruiva não parecia muito contente com a agarração, tentava se soltar em vão dos braços fortes do homem.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o loiro correu e sem aviso meteu um soco muito bem dado na cara do moreno. Gina gritou horrorizada. Mas o homem que a pouco a beijava levantou com elegância e para a surpresa da ruiva partiu para cima do loiro, que era mais alto que ele uns dez centímetros, empurrando-o para fora do corredor. Draco bateu com as costas no chão e antes mesmo de levantar já tinha sacado sua varinha do bolso interno e apontava severamente para o moreno em pé.

Para sua surpresa, Gina se pôs na frente do homem que a pouco lhe agarrava, protegendo-o. Draco se levantou ainda apontando a varinha para o moreno, quando Gina gritou:

-Ele é meu namorado, seu idiota! – gritou furiosa para o loiro a sua frente e se virou para o namorado examinando-o de cima a baixo. – Você está bem Rich? Está doendo?

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e a ruiva o abraçou e lançou olhares furiosos para o loiro parado em frente a eles. Draco teve vontade de lançar uma azaração naquele hipócrita, seu soco não fora tão forte assim para ele ficar reclamando de dor. Se a ruiva não estivesse entre ele e sua varinha, ai sim aquele salafrário saberia o que é dor de verdade.

Draco olhou a sua volta e aquela característica rodinha de curiosos já se formara ao redor deles, as pessoas cochichavam e lançavam olhares desaprovadores para os três que ousavam perturbar o ar calmo do bar, que tinha fama de ser tranqüilo. Não sabia onde enfiar a cara, sentia seu rosto corar levemente. Que mico, tinha acabado de surrar o namoradinho da ruiva. Mas não estava nem um pouco arrependido, o moreno merecia, estava um tanto quanto abusado.

Onde já se viu passar a mão na filha do Ministro, ainda por cima num lugar público. Ela deveria lhe agradecer de joelhos, vai que um fotógrafo flagra os dois naquela situação constrangedora e espalha para todos os jornais. O Ministro a mataria.

Draco se segurou para não vomitar ao presenciar a despedida melosa do casalzinho. Gina e Richter pareciam ser um só. O loiro teve que sair puxando a garota pelo braço para fora do bar. Caso contrário o moreno a engoliria ali mesmo.

-Você já deve saber o quanto você é imbecil, né?- disse andando rápido pelas ruas deixando o loiro para trás. – Socar meu namorado...Deu sorte dele ser calmo e não ter revidado, caso contrário você estaria no hospital.

Draco gargalhou, deixando a ruiva mais irritada.

Aquele fracote não o mandaria para o hospital nem em mil anos. Muito menos conseguiria encostar um só dedo em seu rostinho lindo. Ele era um Auror altamente treinado para dar conta de dez ao mesmo tempo. Logicamente daria conta daquele baixinho magrela.

-E você não devia ficar se agarrando com qualquer sujeitinho em lugares públicos. Devia pensar na imagem do seu pai. – disse se alterando.

Ok, aquela garota estava conseguindo tira-lo do sério. Será que ela não podia simplesmente calar a maldita boca. Estava começando a sentir sua têmpora latejar.

-Eu te odeio, muito, muito, muito. – disse entrando no carro recém comprado do loiro.

Draco tinha deixado de lado sua adorada moto por causa de seu maldito trabalho. Arthur havia lhe pedido, ou melhor, mandado comprar um carro, pois sua garotinha não andaria de moto, nem sob seu cadáver.

Sua vontade era de jogar tudo pro alto, pegar sua moto e se mandar, o resto que se dane. Estava de saco cheio daquela ruiva mimada.

-Me leva pra casa. – disse emburrada, cruzando os braços.

-Como quiser madame. – bateu a porta do carro com violência e sem trocarem palavras ou olhares, foram embora.

_Continua..._

------------------#--------------#-------------


	4. Virgem nua e segura

**N/A:** Lembrando que a Fic NÃO ESTÁ BETADA! Karlinha, KD vc?!

Cap.4 – "Virgem nua e segura".

Gina rolava pela cama, estava com um peso tremendo na consciência. Tinha xingado o loiro de todos os piores nomes possíveis e o coitado só queria protegê-la.

Afinal, um completo estranho para ele a estava agarrando. Podia jurar ter visto uma faísca de ciúmes naqueles olhos cinzas tão misteriosos. Balançou a cabeça afastando tais pensamentos.

Até parece que ele ficou com ciúmes, apenas fazia o seu trabalho. Manter-la afastada de problemas e pessoas mal intencionadas. Só isso, nada mais.

Olhou para o relógio; estava na hora de levantar. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e puxou as cobertas por cima da cabeça. Não sairia da cama por nada no mundo. Fechou os olhos tentando pegar no sono outra vez, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de dormir outra vez.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e pulou da cama, estava atrasada para ir ao cabeleireiro. Não podia ir toda descabelada para a reunião em Hogwarts.

Trancou a porta de seu apartamento e se dirigiu ao apartamento vizinho.

Odiava ter que dar explicações a alguém, ainda mais para aquele loiro asqueroso e metido. Bateu na porta três vezes seguidas e nada. Faria uma última tentativa e se ele não respondesse iria embora sozinha. Bateu outra vez.

E assim que a porta foi aberta, resmungou:

-Até que fim, dorminhoco. – Arregalou os olhos, não esperava ver aquela cena. Uma morena lindíssima segurando a porta e lhe olhando como se ela fosse louca. – Er...desculpa, me enganei de apartamento.

-Quem é querida? – Espera um instante. Aquela voz era bem conhecida. Um loiro enrolado na toalha apareceu no meio da sala. – Ah, é você...

-Weasley. – a morena faltou fuzilar a ruiva a sua frente.

-Parkinson. – disse indiferente. Já era horrível ter o loiro a seu lado, agora teria que suportar a namoradinha sonserina dele.

Draco continuou parado no meio da sala sem se importar em estar apenas de toalha. Gina engoliu seco, e fechou as mãos tentando se controlar. A morena saiu de frente a porta e foi para o quarto se trocar, lançando por último um olhar de completo desprezo para Gina.

-Então Weasley...- disse chamando a atenção da ruiva. – O que você quer?

-Nós vamos sair, te espero lá embaixo. – disse secamente sem ao menos olhar para o loiro a sua frente e saiu.

Draco fechou a porta com um aceno de sua varinha e foi se trocar. Aquela ruiva ficava a cada dia mais estranha. Ontem estava toda estressadinha e agora mal lhe olhara.

Garota estranha, também não era para menos. Crescer naquele chiqueiro que os Weasleys no passado chamavam de casa, era um tanto perturbador.

Se ele tivesse que ir outra vez ao cabeleireiro com aquela desequilibrada ou teria um treco ou mataria aquele cabeleireiro com um jeito um tanto quanto suspeito. O cara não parava de dizer o quanto adoraria cortar seus belos cachos loiros e sedosos.

Preferia morrer ao deixar aquele lunático tocar em seu cabelo.

De sua cabine Gina podia ver Draco na estação King's Cross, aos amassos com Pansy Parkinson. Os dois estavam se despedindo a mais de trinta minutos. Desviou o olhar jurando que vomitaria a qualquer hora. Aqueles dois juntos eram nojentos demais.

Os dois formavam o par perfeito... Eram farinha do mesmo saco. Bufou, será que demoraria muito para partirem. Estava ansiosa pela viagem, mal podia esperar para ver a cara que seu segurança faria daqui a algumas horas.

Depois de uns dez minutos Draco entrou pela cabine. Parou estático; piscou várias vezes pensando estar tendo uma alucinação. Um homem, com fones de ouvido pendurados no pescoço, estava sentado ao lado de Gina num bate papo super animado.

Pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Ei você. Nelly, este é meu amigo, Draco. – disse Gina resolvendo ocultar o fato de Draco ser seu segurança. Não queria chamar mais atenção que chamara ultimamente.

-Olá, meu caro amigo. – disse Nelly, que possuía a aparência de um hippie, cujo cabelo loiro queimado estava totalmente bagunçado. – Amigo da ruiva, meu amigo também.

Sem que Draco esperasse o hippie levantou e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Draco arregalou os olhos assustado e Gina soltou uma gargalhada. Conseguindo se soltar do abraço totalmente indesejado, o loiro se atirou na poltrona em frente aos dois.

-Quando chegarmos me avisa. – cruzou os braços, escorregou pelo sofá e fechou os olhos, ignorando totalmente o fato do trem estar indo na direção oposta ao que o trem para Hogwarts sempre ia. Estava tão cansado, que só queria acordar quando chegassem a seu destino.

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça, e lançando olhares cúmplices a Nelly sorriu abertamente. Passaram o resto da viagem conversando e rindo, enquanto que Draco dormia profundamente.

Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, parecia que tinha dormido por horas. Estava tudo tão silencioso, silencioso demais. Abriu os olhos e pulou do sofá. A ruiva tinha sumido junto com aquele trambiqueiro.

Pegou seu casaco e correu para fora do trem, que estava parado a algum tempo. Se aquela garota foi seqüestrada estaria perdido. Não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

Desceu do trem e olhou por todas as direções, a estação estava cheia demais, não tinha como vê-la. Levou as mãos a cabeça. A ruiva tinha sido seqüestrada, tudo por sua culpa.

-Tô perdido. Merda, devia ter ficado de olho nela. – dizia em voz baixa.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida. – disse uma voz melodiosa em sua orelha.

Suspirou aliviado ao reconhecer a voz de sua protegida.

Virou para encará-la e dizer poucas e boas, mas não conseguiu. Apenas fechou mais a cara. Nelly estava com um de seus braços ao redor dos ombros da ruiva.

-Você quase me matou de susto. Onde estava?- questionou, vestindo seu casaco.

-Calma, só fomos comprar algo pra comer, Draco.

-Cara, você está horrível. – disse com aquela voz e jeito esquisito que tinha.

-Obrigado. – disse cortando o homem.- Aqui não se parece nada com a plataforma de Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts? Eu estudei numa escola pequena em Berlim, nada grandiosa como Hogwarts...– viajou Nelly em pensamentos, sendo ignorado totalmente pelos dois.

-Bem, nós não viemos para Hogwarts...- disse baixinho já esperando a bronca do loiro.

-O QUÊ? – Ok, respira fundo. É apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto dessa ruiva. – Repete...

-Draco...- o loiro a olhou mortalmente.- Draquinho, querido. Não se zangue, ok?

Ok. Ele piraria a qualquer momento. Não que quisesse ir para uma reunião estúpida de ex-alunos em Hogwarts, mas também não queria ir para uma cidade completamente desconhecida, com aqueles dois malucos. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de sair daquele lugar.

-você pirou? Como vai para um lugar que não conhece, seguindo um completo estranho? – começou a gritar chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por perto. Seu plano de se tranqüilizar não estava indo nada bem.

-Ela não teve culpa, eu que insisti para que ela viesse. – disse Nelly tentando desviar toda a ira de Draco para si.

-E você cala a boca. – disse ameaçadoramente para o loiro e agarrou a ruiva pelo braço. – Nós vamos embora. Cansei de ser seu palhaço. Nós iremos embora e pronto.

-Me solta Draco! Está me machucando. – Gina tentava se soltar sem sucesso. – Eu vim para ver o Nelly tocando na _rave_ amanhã, por favor. Nós iremos embora depois. Por favor, Draco. Só desta vez.

Por que sempre cedia a mulheres bonitas que lhe suplicavam. Tinha que parar com esse hábito feio. Se continuasse assim, perderia até as calças para aquela ruiva.

-Nós iremos em seguida, ok? E sem gracinhas.– Gina sorriu vitoriosa, e num impulso deu um abraço no loiro. Estava sendo muito abraçado ultimamente, mas o abraço da Weasley até que não era tão mal assim.– Preciso achar um correio coruja e avisar seu pai onde estamos. Não quero deixá-lo preocupado.

-Ok, Nelly e eu iremos comprar algo pra vestir e te encontramos no bar.

Sem que Draco pudesse raciocinar direito os dois já tinham desaparecido de sua frente. Não conseguia entender como alguém gostava tanto de comprar como ela.

Meio desnorteado deu inicio a sua busca por um lugar onde pudesse se comunicar com o Ministro.

Seus pés latejavam, andou por todo o vilarejo e não encontrou um mísero lugar onde pudesse mandar uma coruja para o Sr. Weasley. Em que fim de mundo foram se meter. Tudo por culpa daquela louca e aquele delinqüente desequilibrado.

Entrou irritado pelo lugar que tinha marcado com Gina de se encontrarem. Mais uma vez seus olhos se arregalaram. Aquele loiro hippie estava mais uma vez dando em cima da ruiva. Literalmente dando em cima; Nelly estava quase caindo por cima de Gina que apenas ria um pouco sem graça das piadas malucas do recente amigo.

-Não achei um correio coruja. – disse chamando a atenção dos dois. Gina sorriu aliviada e Nelly fez um bico de desgosto.

Sem que Nelly nem Gina esperassem, Draco puxou uma cadeira da mesa vizinha e se sentou entre os dois. Nelly ficou emburrado, Gina sorriu e Draco continuou agindo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Gina no fundo estava começando a gostar um pouquinho daquele estúpido, insensível e arrogante segurança. E Draco, no fundo também estava começando a aturar as atitudes dela. Mas ainda não engolia aquele hippie com cara de trambiqueiro.

Ficaram por mais algum tempo no bar, Nelly parecia que não comia a séculos. Acabava de comer uma fatia de torta de maçã e já pedia outra. Draco e Gina se olharam assustados, se o loiro continuasse a comer daquele jeito não teriam dinheiro para pagar a conta.

-Nossa...estou satisfeito. – disse Nelly esfregando demoradamente a barriga estufada.

-Também, não é pra menos. – Draco a cada minuto não ia ainda mais com a cara do loiro.

-Bom...já volto. Preciso descarregar, vocês sabem o que.

Gina e Draco fizeram cara de desagrado. Como aquele hippie estava se mostrando um nojento de carteirinha. Eles não precisavam saber o que ele faria no banheiro. Não mesmo.

Assim que o loiro se levantou, Draco pediu a conta. Não demorou muito e o garçom já tinha entregado a astronômica conta; e para aumentar ainda mais o estresse do segurança, Nelly estava demorando demais no banheiro.

-Ele está demorando demais, não? – Draco estava começando a estranhar.

-Vai ver toda aquela torta deu dor de barriga no coitado. – disse Gina olhando da conta para Draco.

-Vai ver ele morreu entalado na privada. – disse com um sorriso irônico que Gina detestava e ao mesmo tempo estava começando a gostar.

-Não fale besteira. Vai lá procurá-lo. – disse empurrando Malfoy.

-Eu não. Vai você! – Gina deu uma olhada para o loiro e este levantou na hora e seguiu para o banheiro à procura de Nelly.

Não demorou muito Draco voltou sozinho. Sentou ao lado da ruiva e com a pior cara do mundo, disse:

-Aquele seu amiguinho inútil e estúpido fugiu. – Gina arregalou os olhos.

-Como assim, fugiu?

-Fugindo. Pulou a janela do banheiro e desapareceu.

-Que cachorro. Bom, já que não tem jeito...- pegou sua bolsa e começou a procurar algo. Parou e dirigiu um sorriso conciliador para o loiro. –Draco, promete que não vai gritar comigo.

-Por que? – estreitou seus olhos ameaçadoramente. Aquele hippie tinha aprontado.

-Nelly me roubou. Estou sem grana. – Draco bateu com força na mesa, chamando atenção das pessoas. – O que vamos fazer?

-Tudo bem, eu pago. – Draco pegou sua carteira e jogou em cima da mesa o dinheiro da conta. Pegou Gina pelo braço e a arrastou nada delicadamente para fora do bar.

-Feliz agora? Estou falido, quebrado. Meu dinheiro acabou.

-Como nós vamos fazer? Outro trem só amanhã pela noite! – Já estava pensando em todo o sermão que receberia de seu pai. Estava começando a ficar desesperada.

-Amanhã nós aparecemos na maldita rave, pegamos aquele bandido e damos o fora dessa cidade trouxa. Merlim, onde eu fui me meter! – sua cabeça começava a latejar. Teria uma dor da cabeça daquelas. – O importante agora é encontrar um lugar para passarmos a noite.

Gina observava atentamente Draco andando de um lado para o outro pensando em como tira-los daquela enrascada. Sorriu involuntariamente, como ele ficava bonito todo estressado e preocupado.

O loiro comprimia a boca, tentando se concentrar e bolar um jeito de pegar o hippie e jogá-lo contra a parede e reaver o dinheiro da ruiva, pelo menos boa parte dele.

Anoiteceu rapidamente, Draco e Gina andavam lentamente pela cidade procurando uma pensão que tivesse quartos disponíveis. Pela rua passavam poucos carros, algumas pessoas montadas em cavalos. Draco se estremeceu e fez uma cara de completo desagrado ao ver uma loja trouxa de roupas usadas. Aquele loiro tinha que aprender muita coisa sobre a vida.

-Bela moça, não gostaria de dar uma volta na charrete do amor? – disse o cocheiro de uma carruagem linda, toda enfeitada com flores e laços.

-Não obrigada. Não temos dinheiro. – disse Gina olhando admirada o cavalo que puxava a carruagem. Era um belo cavalo negro; teve a ligeira impressão que o cavalo parecia com a descrição dos trestálios que Luna lhe fizera uma vez. Só faltavam as asas negras.

-Oh, parte o meu coração ver um belo casal recém casados, andando a pé.- o homem gordo e careca fez uma cara de piedade.

-Nós não...

-É verdade, né amor? Estamos cansados de andar a pé. – Gina interrompeu Draco com uma cotovelada, aquele homem poderia ser a salvação dos dois.

Draco a olhou de cara fechada e o homem os olhou desconfiado. Gina tentando reverter a situação a favor dos dois, deu um beijo na boca de Draco. Foi um beijo impensado que acabou durando demais.

Gina assim que tocou os lábios de Draco sentiu um choque na espinha; um frio na barriga. O homem fez uma cara de alegria, e ambos percebendo o que fizeram se separaram automaticamente.

-Vamos, vocês serão meus primeiros clientes da noite. Esse será meu presente para o casal.

Antes que Draco pudesse raciocinar – o beijo o tinha deixado fora de órbita, mesmo que não quisesse admitir – a ruiva já tinha subido na carruagem e o chamava alegremente.

Sem ter o que fazer seguiu a ruiva e também subiu se acomodando ao lado dela. O cocheiro pôs o cavalo para andar.

-Então, onde vocês estão hospedados? – tentou iniciar uma conversa.

-Nós não temos onde ficar. Como já disse estamos sem dinheiro. Viajamos apenas com o nosso amor, né bebê? – Gina riu e apertou as bochechas do loiro.

Bebê? Tudo bem. Podia suportar um beijo vindo do nada – não seria esforço nenhum – mas ser chamado de bebê? Ninguém merece!

-Bom...vocês podem ficar comigo e minha mãe. Meu nome é Desmond, nós moramos aqui perto. O que acham?

Draco ia responder que "não", já estava bom demais toda aquela aventura que tiveram, não suportaria viver outra aventura dormindo na casa de estranhos. Não mesmo. Muito menos na casa de um homem de meia idade que ainda morava com a mãe!

-Adoraríamos! – Draco levou a mão a cabeça e logo depois lançou um olhar zangado a ruiva. E apenas movendo a boca perguntou se ela estava louca. A ruiva ainda risonha deu de ombros. Ela estava adorando tudo aquilo, ele sabia muito bem. Ela adorava contrariá-lo.

-Ótimo! Vamos para casa, Serafim. – disse o homem gorducho para seu cavalo.

Draco lançou um olhar irônico a ruiva e esta tentava segurar o riso. Aquele homem era totalmente pirado. Onde já se viu, falar com animais. Trouxa pirado.

Andaram por mais algum tempo e finalmente chegaram a casa de Desmond, o cocheiro.

- olha só vocês podem chamar a minha mãe de mama Margareth. Ela adora. – Desmond ofereceu a mão para ajudar a ruiva a descer.

-MAMA. – Desmond gritou do lado de fora da casa. Uma mulher gorducha apareceu na janela.

-Des! Por onde você andou filinho? – gritou em resposta. A mulher pegou algo e jogou para o filho. Era a chave da porta, que só abria por fora com a chave.

-Trouxe convidados, mama. – disse abrindo a porta e dando passagem para Gina entrar. Esta nem olhou para Draco que balançava a cabeça desesperado, para que ela não entrasse na casa daqueles trouxas estranhos.

A casa era bem simples, mas arrumadinha. Draco com muito desagrado entrou na casa. Aquele lugar não era digno de um Malfoy. Era horrível, repugnante. Haviam gatos espalhados por todos os lugares. Seria uma longa noite.

-Oh, sejam bem vindos. – Margareth puxou Gina para um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

-Eles são recém casados, mama. E não tinham onde ficar. – informou Desmond guardando seu casaco no armário perto da porta.

-Vocês não são muito jovens para serem casados? – arqueou a sobrancelha. Gina negou com a cabeça dando um sorriso discreto.

-Não existe idade para o amor, né bebê? – cutucou Draco para que ele falasse algo além de ficar encarando a casa com cara de nojo. O loiro quase teve um treco quando um dos gatos da casa veio se aninhar em seu pé. Olhou para a mulher de rosto rechonchudo e deu um sorriso sem graça.

Draco arrumava calmamente as cobertas no chão. Depois de um longo banho relaxante ninguém lhe tiraria a calma, que só um bom banho lhe trazia. Gina ainda estava no banho quando ele terminou de arrumar sua "cama".

O loiro estava sentado na cama de casal que tinha no quarto e pensava em um jeito de se comunicar com o Sr. Weasley, mas parecia que todo o vilarejo era trouxa. Só de pensar em trouxas lhe percorreu um arrepio na espinha.

Bom, tinha que ser justo, aqueles dois trouxas que lhe ofereceram abrigo tão gentilmente não eram tão mal assim. Mas a idéia de dormir numa casa trouxa lhe causava arrepios.

Gina entrou no quarto tirando o loiro de seus devaneios. Draco fez força para não notar que a garota estava apenas de toalha.

-Desmond e a Sra. Margareth foram tão gentis em nos oferecer hospedagem, né? – disse trancando a porta e se sentando ao lado de Draco na cama.

-Foram sim. – Draco levantou rapidamente da cama e praticamente se atirou em sua cama improvisada no chão.

-O que você faz no chão Draco? Não seja bobo, essa cama é grande o bastante para nós dois. – disse se levantando e ficando em frente ao loiro.

-Estou bem aqui. – sua voz soava seca. Gina estranhou, ele estava tão gentil e agora do nada estava todo distante.

-Qual é Draco. – a ruiva deixou "sem querer" a toalha deslizar por seu corpo e cair no chão. Deixando em evidencia seu belo corpo. Draco levantou num pulo e a cobriu com a toalha novamente.

-Vai dormir, vai. – Gina ficou sem entender nada. O que tinha dado nele afinal. A pouco ele tinha retribuído a altura o beijo que deram e agora isso.

Será que ela não era bonita o bastante? Não chegava aos pés de sua namoradinha Parkinson ou pior... Ele só podia estar apaixonado pela morena e ela estava fazendo papel de ridícula.

Draco se virou para que ela pudesse se acomodar na cama. Gina com a pior cara do mundo se deitou na cama.

-Pronto. A virgem nua está segura em sua cama. – virou para o lado, ficando de costas para o loiro tentando esconder as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto, molhando o travesseiro.

Draco, com um aceno da varinha, apagou a luz. Respirou fundo tentando trazer de volta sua razão e se segurava para não correr e pular na cama e possuir a ruiva como tanto desejava.

_Continua..._

------------------#--------------#-------------

N/A: Obrigada pela força gente! Um grande beijo pra :

-MiaGranger28

-C.K.Lupin

-Srtas. Weasel

-Thaty

-EuDy

-Yuuki

Eh muito importante pra mim os coments de vcs! Beijinhux.


End file.
